


Говори со мной

by Nasturcia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Language Kink, M/M, Voice Kink, henceforth I have decided that it is A Thing, is that even a thing??
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasturcia/pseuds/Nasturcia
Summary: А затем он почувствовал, как кровать слегка прогнулась под весом, и неожиданно глубокий голос прозвучал прямо возле его уха:- Эй, Юри, а возможно, что тебе нравится, когда я говорю по-русски?Из Юри вырвался стон.Губы Виктора слегка пробежались по его уху, мягко соскальзывая на чувствительную кожу шеи.- Я мог бы говорить с тобой по-русски, если тебе так нравится.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Talk to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481814) by [SuggestiveScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe). 



\- _Я думаю, что ты прав._

Завернувшись в свое теплое одеяло, Юри всматривался в спину Виктора. Он сидел на другой стороне кровати, слегка прогнувшись в спине, и прижав телефон к своему уху.

Он рассмеялся, таким глубоким и мягким голосом, что Юри почувствовал, как непрошеный румянец скользнул по щекам. Слова Виктора были до невозможности быстрыми. Легко слетая с языка, слоги отдавались глубоко в его горле. Юри мог только молча восхищаться, слыша все разнообразие его звуков. Этого было достаточно, чтобы он почувствовал, как по рукам побежали мурашки, он представил, как этот голос шептал бы ему на ухо. И совсем не важно, что именно говорил Виктор. Главное, что он говорил это своим бархатным, вкрадчивым голосом.

Юри оглядывал плечи Виктора из своего импровизированного кокона. У него было странное ощущение в груди, хотя все же он начал узнавать это чувство. 

В конце концов, беседа подошла к концу. Усмехнувшись еще раз, Виктор попрощался и опустил телефон.

\- Ох, Юри! Извини меня, - сказал он, тут же отложив телефон на прикроватный столик, и развернулся. – Я не думал, что проболтаю так долго.

-Ничего страшного, - пробормотал Юри, пряча лицо в одеяле.

Виктор плюхнулся на свою половину кровати, подперев голову рукой. 

\- Эй, точно все в порядке? – он вглядывался в Юри с привычно мягким выражением лица, но в глазах играл заинтересованный блеск. – Ты выглядишь огорченным.  
Юри отвел взгляд.

\- Нет, вовсе нет…

\- Хм…

\- …Виктор, скажи… - Юри напрягся, все еще намеренно пряча глаза. – Вот сейчас… С кем ты разговаривал?

Виктор ответил, в его глазах плескалась радость:

-Один мой старый друг. Из Санкт-Петербурга.

Юри скрестил ноги под одеялом. 

\- А, вот как.

Уголки губ Виктора опустились, и на его лице отразилось явное беспокойство:

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Просто так.

\- Просто так?

\- Просто так.

Виктор сузил глаза, вглядываясь в него:

- _Юри_ …

Юри пытался не обращать внимания на то, как сердце в груди пропустило удар, когда его имя мягко соскользнуло с языка Виктора. 

\- О чем вы говорили? – его голос был предательски слабым.

Виктор дернул плечом. 

\- Да так. Немного повспоминали прошлое.

\- О. – взгляд Юри оставался сосредоточенным на стене напротив кровати.

\- Юри, сейчас ты ведешь себя действительно странно.

\- Просто… - как же он мог объяснить все это словами?

\- Да?

\- То, как ты говорил… - Юри собрался с силами и поерзал на кровати. – Это звучало так…

Виктор молча ждал.

Зажмурившись, Юри натянул одеяло на самое лицо:

\- … скшльно.

\- Что?

Юри еще сильнее вжался в матрас, его глаза были до сих пор плотно закрыты:

\- Сексльно.

\- Я сейчас совершенно точно уверен, что это и не японский, и не английский.

\- СЕКСУАЛЬНО! – Юри выкрикнул, высунувшись из-под одеяла. Голос прокатился по комнате, отразившись от стен. Юри сжал свои губы в идеально прямую линию. Последовала тишина. Желание распахнуть глаза было почти таким же сильным, как желание не открывать их больше никогда. Но он слишком хотел увидеть выражение лица Виктора, поэтому просто сдался и поднял веки.

Тот выглядел…удивленным.

Он моргнул своими до невозможности синими глазами:

\- Правда?

\- Агх! – Юри впечатался лицом в подушку.

А затем он почувствовал, как кровать слегка прогнулась под весом, и неожиданно глубокий голос прозвучал прямо возле его уха:

\- Эй, Юри, а возможно, что тебе нравится, когда я говорю по-русски?

Из Юри вырвался стон.

Губы Виктора слегка пробежались по его уху, мягко соскальзывая на чувствительную кожу шеи.

\- Я мог бы говорить с тобой по-русски, если тебе так нравится, –губы Виктора нежно коснулись ушной раковины, шевелясь. Он шептал, но слоги, соскальзывающие с языка, словно вибрировали, выдыхаемые между губ и зубов. Каждое слово обжигало так, что стайки мурашек сбегали у Юри по позвоночнику.

Он пытался сдержать тихие звуки, рвущиеся из его горла, прикусывая нижнюю губу и еще сильнее зарываясь лицом в подушку.

\- Что ты сказал? – смог выдавить Юри.

\- Оу, - Виктор усмехнулся своим мягким и охрипшим голосом. – Я просто сказал…что жареный рис, который ты вчера приготовил на обед, был выше всяких похвал.

Юри замер. 

\- Ты худший, – несчастно произнес он.

\- Я просто пошутил, - сказал Виктор, настойчиво целуя Юри за ухом. – Дай мне еще одну попытку, - Юри пытался сдерживать дрожь, но у него это плохо получалось. А Виктор продолжал говорить, голосом жестким, но в то же время текучим, словно мягкий песок на дне прозрачной реки. В глубине этого голоса звучало урчание, которое Юри ни разу не слышал, когда тот говорил по-английски. Юри хотел бы перестать реагировать на эти звуки так бурно. Он едва удерживался от того, чтобы не застонать и не упереться головой в матрас. Юри чувствовал голод. Ему хотелось, наконец, почувствовать требовательные губы Виктора на своей коже.

\- Чт… - Юри сглотнул и медленно выдохнул, затем попробовал еще раз. – Что ты сказал в это раз?

\- Я сказал, - промурлыкал Виктор. – Что я хотел бы оставить отпечатки зубов по всему твоему телу, а затем вобрать тебя в рот и пробовать до тех пор, пока ты не сдашься. И тогда я проглочу все до последней капли, наслаждаясь твоим сладким вкусом.

За все двадцать три года своей жизни Юри и представить не мог, что возможно возбудиться так быстро.

Виктор заговорил снова, прижимаясь губами к щеке Юри:

\- Так лучше?

-Это… - в этот момент Юри уже перестал понимать смысл слов вообще. Его мысли медленно уплывали куда-то далеко.

Виктор потянул Юри за плечо, вынуждая того лечь на спину.

-Но, - сказал он, раздвигая коленом ноги Юри и нависая над ним.Он наклонился ниже, слегка покусывая Юри за шею. – Ты не должен сдерживаться. Совсем. Позволь мне услышать все твои крики и стоны…

-Виктор, - прошептал Юри. В этом слове не было никакого подтекста, никаких лишних мыслей и инструкций. Просто ‘ _Виктор_ ’.

-Да, именно так, - Виктор, воодушевившись, уткнулся носом Юри в плечо. – И еще… - его пальцы соскальзывали все ниже, подцепляя края футболки Юри. – Говори со мной, Юри.

Юри поморщил лоб, хотя его глаза были все еще закрыты:

\- Что?

\- Скажи мне, что бы ты хотел, что бы я сделал?– Виктор заурчал ему в шею, слегка покусывая кожу, прежде чем всосать ее.

Юри застонал и вскинул бедра, потираясь о Виктора, но тот не поддавался.

\- На японском.

На это раз глаза Юри распахнулись, и он удивленно заморгал.

\- А? Но ты же не знаешь японского..?

Виктор замер, слегка наклонив голову:

\- Но и ты не знаешь русского.

Юри встряхнул головой.

\- Да, но…

\- Никаких но, - оборвал его Виктор. Его пальцы скользнули под футболку Юри, слегка щекоча его кожу. – Мне нравится, как ты звучишь, говоря на нем. Я люблю твой голос и звуки, которые ты издаешь, – Юри проглотил вздох, когда пальцы Виктора пробежались выше. Прикосновение был все еще легким как дуновение, но из-за него все нервы Юри словно сжимались, а перед глазами сверкали белые всполохи. – Упор твоего языка на каждом слоге, - Виктор шептал, кончики пальцев задевали его ребра, - Твое произношение, - он обхватил мочку уха Юри и мягко втянул ее, - Твои тихие вздохи, - Юри прогибался все сильнее, его бедра все тверже упирались в бедро Виктора.

\- Аах, - Юри выдохнул. Звуки вырывались сами по себе. – В моем голосе нет ничего особенного…

\- Он прекрасен, - прошептал Виктор, своим бархатным тембром.

\- Мм, - Юри не смог сдержать тихий стон, когда пальцы Виктора обвели его сосок.

\- Сделаешь это для меня?

Глаза Юри распахнулись, но взгляд застилал белый туман.

\- Сделаю что?

\- Поговоришь со мной. Позволь мне услышать твой голос, - Виктор провел подушечкой большого пальца по соску Юри.

Юри сжал губы, его пальцы тряслись:

\- _Да_ , - выдохнул он на японском.

Виктор слегка сжал пальцы, и тело Юри тут же отозвалось, изогнувшись. Резкий выдох вырвался из его губ, отражаясь от стен.

\- Неплохо, - мурлыкнул Виктор. – Для начала, - И начал стягивать с него футболку, задирая ее все выше, пока Юри не понял намек и не снял ее через голову.

Когда плечи Юри вновь прижались к кровати, он заговорил:

\- Ты тоже.

Виктор удивленно вскинул взгляд. Щеки Юри полыхали, но он уверенно смотрел Виктору в глаза. 

\- Сними свою одежду тоже, - потребовал он.

Виктор польщенно усмехнулся.

\- Как скажешь, - он приподнялся, вставая на колени, так, что они оказались прямо между разведенных ног Юри, и его рубашка мягко скользнула с плеч. Юри всегда становилось немного сложно дышать, когда он видел его таким. Не имело никакого значения, как часто и близко он видел это. Идеальные, словно вылепленные кубики пресса и твердый, но плавный изгиб бедер. Сочетание широких плеч и узкой талии. Все его тело было до невозможности сбалансировано, оно сочетало в себе и силу, и податливость. Юри всегда и везде хотел прикоснуться к нему, и со временем это желание не ослабло. Но он верил, что навык держать себя в руках все-таки поможет ему противостоять искушению.

Виктор прильнул ближе, запуская пальцы под резинку пижамных штанов, а заодно и трусов Юри. Тот неосознанно вскинул бедра.

Виктор продолжал стягивать с него одежду, его глаза блестели, а движения рук были мучительно медленными. Юри чувствовал шершавость ткани каждым сантиметром своей кожи. Лицо мгновенно залилось краской, когда из-под резинки трусов показался кончик его члена. Но он покраснел еще сильнее, когда был окончательно освобожден от остатков одежды. Холодный воздух покалывал разгоряченную кожу, но это даже казалось немного приятным.

\- _Уже готов_ , - облизнулся Виктор, стягивая с себя штаны и отбрасывая их на пол. Юри мог бы уже засмущаться. Но Виктор смотрел на него так, будто хотел проглотить. Блестящие губы приоткрыты, а в глаза выдают с трудом сдерживаемую страсть. 

\- Ты же и сам все знаешь, - сказала Юри, гордясь тем, что сумел не выдать дрожь в голосе. Его слегка потряхивало, тело было возбуждено и открыто, оно жаждало прикосновений. Но он не хотел показывать и доли того отчаяния, которое испытывал, особенно ощущая на себе внимательный взгляд Виктора.

А Виктор становился все более неторопливым. Он зацепил пальцами пояс собственных штанов и медленно потянул ниже. Было видно, что он издевался, раздеваясь так раздражающе медленно. Это возмутило Юри еще сильнее. Он хотел, чтобы Виктор,наконец, избавился от своей одежды, которая только мешала.

Когда розовая головка полового органа Виктора показалась из-за ткани, Юри почувствовал, как что-то горячие разлилось внутри его груди. Он смотрел, кусая губу, как Виктор позволил своему члену качнуться вперед. Разгоряченная кожа и набухшая плоть, все это пробуждало воспоминания и ощущения. Он помнил, каково это, наполнять и быть наполненным; когда ты растягиваешь, и когда растягивают тебя. В это мгновение Юри мог только откинуть голову и глубоко стонать, чувствуя, как звук идет из самой груди.

\- Это, - прошептал Виктор, позволяя трусами соскользнуть окончательно, - просто восхитительная реакция.

Юри открыл глаза, приблизившись к лицу Виктора:

\- Да и ты тоже, - он самодовольно ухмыльнулся, глядя на то, как Виктор отбрасывает свои трусы и смотрит на него в ответ, - _Уже готов_.

Виктор усмехнулся, упираясь ладонями в кровать и нависая над Юри:

\- Ну что я могу сказать? Во все виноваты звуки, которые ты издаешь. 

Он склонился еще ниже и приник губами к шее Юри, сначала целуя, а затем покусывая нежную кожу. Чем сильнее становились укусы, тем выше Юри вскидывал бедра. Виктор зализывал каждую отметину, оставляя смазанные поцелуи на груди Юри, прежде чем кусать вновь.

Юри зарычал, толкаясь бедрами вперед, и Виктор,проурчав что-то на русском, прижался к горячей коже. Вибрации словно впитались в тело Юри, пробежавшись покалываниями вдоль позвоночника, и на кончике его члена выступила первая капля смазки. 

Виктор, конечно же, не заметил. Он был слишком занят, скользя щекой по прессу Юри, глубоко вдыхая, прежде чем оставить нежный поцелуй рядом с его соском. Последовавшая дрожь вытолкнула из Юри судорожный вздох, а рука инстинктивно впилась в одеяло. Виктор приоткрыл рот, обводя языков розовую бусинку, прежде чем мягко втянуть ее. 

Юри стонал, выгибая спину:

\- А-ах, это…

Виктор бросил быстрый взгляд из-под своих длинных ресниц:

\- На японском.

\- О-ох, - Юри выдохнул, медленно подбирая слова, - Точно.

Виктор продолжил, его губы спускались все ниже по животу, целуя и покусывая. Приблизившись к члену Юри, он стал целовать кожу вокруг него. Юри чувствовал жар, исходивший от мужчины. Виктор скользнул рукой в ложбинку под коленом Юри,мягко поднимая его ногу и отводя в сторону. Юри весь трясся, и когда Виктор оставил поцелуй на внутренней стороне его бедра, он мог только тихо скулить, прижимая руку ко рту. Пристально посмотрев на него своими голубыми глазами, Виктор отвел его руку.

Должно быть, на лице Юри отразилось понимание, потому что Виктор продолжил, покусывая и зацеловывая всю внутреннюю поверхность его бедер. К тому моменту, когда он добрался до промежности, грудь Юри уже ходила ходуном. Виктор приоткрыл губы и, обжигая чувствительную кожу горячим дыханием, произнес:

\- Не забудь быть честным со своим голосом, Юри.

Он мягко прислонился щекой к члену Юри, от чего тот задрожал всем телом. Затем он попробовал, осторожно прижимаясь к выступившим прозрачно-белым капелькам, размазывая их по головке, обхватывая ее губами.

Рот Виктора казался почти _раскаленным_ , и тогда он начал медленно обводить головку языком. Юри пришлось сдерживать с себя, чтобы сразу не толкнуться ему в рот целиком. И когда он позволил себе выдохнуть натужное « _Боже_ », вознаграждение, в виде довольно завибрировавшего горла, не заставило себя ждать.

Юри застонал, когда Виктор принял его глубже, насаживаясь своими ртом все сильнее и сильнее, пока не заглотил его целиком. Тогда он начал ритмично покачивать головой, поначалу медленно, игриво задевая языком уздечку. Юри приходилось, собрав все силы, удерживать себя от толчков, чтобы не ворваться одним движением в манящий жар рта Виктора. Постепенно Виктор начал наращивать темп, с наслаждением скользя своими блестящими розовыми губами по плоти Юри.

Бедра Юри подрагивали, и вскоре он уже благодарил Виктора за то, что тот сказал ему говорить по-японски. Его японский был честным и легко открывал истинные чувства, даже когда мысли были настолько спутанными. К тому же это было и своего рода прикрытием: вес и значение каждого слова и стона, и «Боже, так приятно» время от времени ускользали от понимания Виктора, что позволяло Юри не смущаться так сильно.

А затем белая молния вспорола сознание: Виктор слегка прошелся зубами по стволу, замерев на нежной головке.Звук, одновременно напоминающий и рык, и стон, вырвался из горла Юри, а его тело резко выгнулось в желании чувствовать эту острую ласку еще и еще.

\- Да, - выдохнул Юри, протягивая руки и вплетаясь пальцами в слепящее серебро волос Виктора, - Потрясающе. Сделай так еще.

Виктор еще пару раз глубоко заглотил его, прежде чем опять проехаться зубами по влажной коже, прикусывая чуть сильнее.

\- Да, Виктор, вот так, - Юри откинул голову назад, бездумно сжимая хватку в серебряных волосах. Виктор зарычал. Низкие ноты его голоса разлились по венам Юри, обжигая их огнем.

Тогда Виктор начал двигаться быстрее и продолжал даже тогда, когда Юри, краем глаза заметив какое-то движение, опустил взгляд. В этот момент он сразу вспомнил, почему старался смотреть куда угодно, но не на Виктора. Вида подрагивающих длинных ресниц и горячих ярко-малиновых губ в купе со ртом, так благоговейно обхватывающим его член, было достаточно, чтобы Юри мог кончить в ту же секунду. Но стоило опустить глаза ниже, скользнув взглядом по скрытым тенью глазам и острым скулам, он увидел, что Виктор тоже касается себя, обхватив длинными и нежными пальцами половой орган, с которого соскальзывали прозрачно-белые капли, оставляя незаметные пятна на одеяле.

Откинув голову и зажмурившись, Юри застонал. Он чувствовал возрастающее напряжение, узлом сжавшееся в низу его живота. В районе бедер возникло покалывание, а кончики пальцев словно обожгло.

\- Виктор… - он прохрипел.

Виктор заурчал.

\- Нет, - Юри попытался перестать говорить на японском хотя бы на мгновение, - Виктор, стой, я сейчас…

Серебряные ресницы отбрасывали угрожающие тени поверх чистых голубых глаз.

\- Я знаю, - ответил он, отодвигаясь. Он медленно, словно напоказ, провел языком по всей длине члена Юри. Дойдя до кончика, он произнес своим глубоким, низким голосом, - А я сказал, что собираюсь проглотить все до последней капли. Не забывай.

Бедра Юри дернулись. Он прикусил губу, стараясь не выдать того, что мечтал именно об этом бессчетное количество раз. Хотя, сказал он себе, для него каждый раз с Виктором был подобен осуществлению мечты.

\- Знаю, - выдохнул Юри, - Но Виктор… - Виктор провел большим пальцем по головке, размазывая прозрачную жидкость по чувствительной коже. Юри сглотнул, - Я хочу кончить вместе с тобой.

Что-то в лице Виктора изменилось, какое-то животное выражение тенью скользнуло по нему.

\- Обо мне можешь не беспокоиться, - произнес он охрипшим голосом, который как минимум не совпадал с его невинной улыбкой.

\- Я и не беспокоюсь, - сказал Юри почти холодно, его взгляд ожесточился.

Тогда губы Виктора изогнулись в честной улыбке, довольной и голодной.

\- Как скажешь, - протянул он, - Но только если сдержишь свое обещание, - он потянулся выше, кровать прогнулась под его весом. Он придвинулся, не останавливаясь до тех пор, пока их члены не оказались прижатыми друг к другу. Юри затрясло под ним, он жадно толкнулся бедрами, пытаясь увеличить площадь соприкосновения. 

Виктор удерживался на левом локте, а правой рукой вел ниже, проскальзывая между телами, пока не дотянулся до их половых органов. 

\- _Говори со мной, Юри_ , - прошептал он, обхватывая своими сильными пальцами их обоих.

Юри задохнулся, жар и скользящие прикосновения Виктора посылали волны мурашек по его ногам. 

\- Хорошо, - произнес Юри, пытаясь отдышаться.

\- По-японски, - напомнил Виктор, приникая губами к ложбинке в основании шеи.

\- Точно, - сказал Юри, возвращаясь к своему родному языку. Его ресницы дрожали в неуверенности, что сказать. Он закрыл глаза, глубоко вдыхая. А ведь совсем не важно, что именно он будет говорить, ведь так? Виктор все равно не поймет, так что…

Юри прильнул к Виктору и, выдыхая тому в волосы, произнес в самое ухо:

\- _Я хочу кончить вместе с тобой, Виктор._

Виктор пробормотал что-то удовлетворенное, и вознаградил их обоих, качнув бедрами вперед. Они вздрогнули из-за первого плавного движения, разделенного на двоих. Их члены упирались друг в друга, пока рука Виктора, поглаживая, обхватывала их.

\- Боже, как же хорошо, - Юри наслаждался такой близостью, он мог слышать каждый вдох и выдох, исходящий из груди мужчины, каждый крошечный звук, который мог перерасти в крик или стон.

\- Еще, - простонал Виктор, но кожа Юри и плотные одеяла почти заглушили этот звук. Его бедра двигались волнообразно - изящно и первобытно одновременно.

Юри рвано вздохнул. Он решил, что пришла пора отбросить все это: всю гордость и смущение и все остальное, что не давало ему выговориться.

\- _Я постоянно думал о тебе_ , - сказал он, голос напряжен из-за сдерживаемого стона, - Дома, когда я был один, обхватывая себя рукой.

Виктор застонал, низким и нуждающимся голосом, его бедра содрогались из-за движений.

\- _Я думал об этом_ …А-ах! – ощущение руки Виктора на головке заставило бедра Юри подпрыгнуть, - _О том, как ты будешь выглядеть, обхватывая меня своим ртом_ , - его дыхание дернулось, напряжение в бедрах нарастало с новой силой, - или о том, как звучит твой возбужденный голос, когда ты такой твердый.

Виктор прошипел что-то, что Юри не смог разобрать, его плечи сотрясались.

\- _Я думал об этом, сидя на твоих коленях_ , - прошептал Юри, его голос становился все более хриплым, слова подрагивали из-за жара, растекшегося по венам, - _О том, как ты своими пальцами заставишь меня кончить тебе на живот и грудь_ , – его голос сорвался, и Юри пришлось застонать, хватка на его плоти становилась крепче. Виктору не хватало кислорода, с каждым движением бедер из его горла вырывался сдавленный звук.  
\- _Я делал это с собой раз за разом, думая о том, каково тебе будет внутри меня_ , - Юри произносил слова, а Виктор стонал, глубоко и несдержанно,вжимаясь в Юри, а его толчки становились все менее ритмичными. - _Раз за разом_ , - повторял Юри, - _наполняя меня_ , - Виктора начало сильно потряхивать, из его груди вырывалось рваное дыхание. - _Сжиматься вокруг тебя_ , - взгляд Юри начал терять фокусировку, его собственное тело билось под Виктором, - _а затем_ _наполнять тебя._

\- Юри, - Виктор выдыхал, - Юри.

\- _Заставляя тебя кончить_.

Бедра Виктора жестко дернулись вперед, и он кончил с низким стоном, покрывая теплой жидкостью живот Юри и их прижатую друг к другу плоть.

Юри жадно вдохнул. Реальность, наслаждение, надломленные стоны Виктора, все это разом навалилось на него, отдавшись вспышками во всем теле. Он кончил сразу вслед за Виктором, резко толкаясь вперед, жадно впиваясь пальцами в простынь. 

Еще несколько секунд их потряхивало, мелкая дрожь пробегала по телам, пока они пытались отдышаться, друг напротив друга. Юри медленно приходил в себя, позволяя телу налиться тяжестью и растекаясь по матрасу. Виктор обмяк, в конце концов полностью прекратив попытки удерживать себя на весу.  
Юри пискнул, когда вся масса тела Виктора целиком обрушился на него, выдавливая воздух из легких.

\- Виктор, - выдавил он. Он нежно потряс того за плечо, - Виктор.

\- Ммм, - промычал в ответ Виктор, в голосе почти слышалась обида, - Хочу спать. И кушать.

\- Дышать не могу, - запротестовал Юри.

Виктор лениво приподнял голову, беспорядочная челка лезла в глаза.

\- Ох, прости, - сказал он, скатываясь с Юри.

Юри глубоко вдохнул, наполняя свои легкие таким нужным сейчас кислородом. 

\- Липко, - сказал Виктор себе под нос, ощупывая кожу, которой только что прижимался к животу Юри. Он вытянул руку из кровати, схватил отброшенную рубашку и аккуратно вытер себя и Юри. 

\- Спасибо, - пробубнил Юри, его губы двигались медленно и устало.

\- Мм, - дружелюбно ответил Виктор. По этому звуку Юри понял, что тот улыбается, даже не видя лица. Виктор плюхнулся обратно на кровать, тыкаясь носом Юри в шею. Они лежали так бессчетное количество времени, сознание Юри медленно уплывало, оставляя место чему-то тихому и темному.

\- Юри, скажи.

Голос позади его шеи был мягким.

\- Хм?

\- Ты должен когда-нибудь рассказать мне все это. На английском.

Юри приподнял голову.

\- Рассказать тебе что?

\- О чем именно ты там думал. Когда был дома. Один.

Юри медленно отрыл глаза.

\- И что именно мой рот там делал.

Шли секунды, наполненные лишь звоном, отдающимся в ушах Юри, и жаром, растекающимся по его лицу.

\- Юри?

\- Я мертв, - казалось, что этих слов было не достаточно для Юри в этот момент. – Ты, - начал он, упираясь взглядом в стену, - _понимал_ …меня? – под конец фразы в его голосе пробилась неконтролируемая высокая нота.

\- Только частично! Ахах!

_Я собираюсь умереть в постели рядом со своим возлюбленным и кумиром._

\- Пока я был здесь с тобой, я немного поднаторел в японском! Ты впечатлен?!

Юри не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы почувствовать ослепительный блеск улыбки, прижатой к его шее. 

\- Я сейчас умру, - прошептал Юри в матрас.

\- Ммм, - Виктор плотнее прижался к его шее, - Я правда люблю, когда ты говоришь на японском, Юри. Я постараюсь и выучу его еще лучше!

Юри спрятал лицо в ладонях.

\- Пожалуйста, не надо…

\- А ты скажешь мне то, что говорил сегодня, еще раз?

\- НЕТ!


End file.
